


Der Tod tanzte tausend Tage

by Avarantis



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarantis/pseuds/Avarantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrimbors Bruch unter Saurons Folter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Tod tanzte tausend Tage

**Author's Note:**

> Alliterationen rocken.

**Todestanz**

Tage taufen Tode, tanzen taktunrein.  
Sagenhafter Sturm sinkt sanft zu Staub.  
Tausend Tränen tränken tiefe Täler, Trauer tröstet taub.  
Sag‘, schwächelt Silberfausts sicherer Schein?

Tapfere Taten tauen treu des Taugenichtses Trotz.  
Störrisch steht ständiges Schlachtfeld Spalier,  
Tyrannisiert tüchtig tatkräftige Toleranz des tattrigen Tier'.  
Schmerz schmilzt zuletzt schmiedeeisernen Stolz.

Seufzen teurer Stunden tickt sekundenlang.  
Tatsächlich sticht Tausendsasser schundenen Treuebund -  
Schlimmer - trägt Schwachsinn Tortur zu tilgendem Schlund.  
Triumph starker Tücke schlägt Tatenbann.

Sichneigend summt scheußlicher Schurke, schmeckt Sieg.  
„Thronte Tugend töricht, Telpërinquár?“  
Trägerlanzen zerreißen tatenlos Schikanierten.  
„Singen starke Sieger, Sauron?“ 

Schlussschreie schwelen schaurig.  
Trübe Thesen tröpfeln trostlos.  
Schreie schwinden starr.  
Tränen stürzen.  
**Tod.**


End file.
